Heart of the Gods
by KanaHatake88
Summary: When Saqqara is made High Priestess to Pharaoh Atem, will her heart lead her to a new home? Or will she stray down a path to a different destiny as her feelings begin to frighten her? AtemXOC
1. A New Journey

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. I only own rights to the character of Saqqara. **

**The idea for this story has been in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it all out.**

The bright dawn of a new day drifted over the sleeping form of a young girl from the opening that was the balcony of her room. Still wrapped in her sheets as though cocooned, all that was visible were a few strands of ebony hair that lay gracefully across the pillow. As the sunlight bathed the ivory sheets, it seemed to tug at the sleeping form in an effort to wake her for a new day. The cover even stirred, seemingly of it's own accord. A tired groan sounded from under the white fabric as it was pushed back and off, and the girl rose to stretch her arms over her head. She let out a small yawn, shaking her head a bit to rid her mind of sleep, before she winced at the fiery orb that shown upon her well tanned form. She glared at it, a small scowl taking over her features. "You win again." she stated, a hint of irritation in her voice. Still, it was soft, and cooed like a dove as the sun itself seemed to brighten in it's triumph. At this, a smile now adorned her face and she slid out of her bed to prepare for the day ahead.

Saqqara stood close to five foot, three inches, as her white, silk dressing gown flowed down her body. Her straight raven locks cascaded down her back, much like a waterfall, before the ends came to rest at the small of her back. She walked around her bed, then stepped out on to her balcony, where she leaned on it's wall and looked out over her desert home. She continued to smile in a loving manner toward the blazing orb in the East. "Good morning, My Lord Ra." she whispered across the winds to the Lord of the Gods. To anyone paying attention at that moment, they would see the sun bow in respect and acknowledgement at her greeting. She sighed before turning back to her room, and going to her dressing area. "Time for a new day."

Less than an hour later, she exited her room, shutting the large wooden doors behind her. She now a flowing ivory gown, the skirt just above her ankles, the top long sleeved, though off her shoulders. A golden chain glinted about her neck, it's Ankh shaped golden pendant lying over her heart. Her hair was now held in place by a golden head band, a blue-green scarab beetle in it's center in the middle of her forehead. A couple golden bracelets adorned her wrists, and simple sandals upon her feet. Her teal eyes shown brightly with the traditional black eye liner now applied. She turned down the hallway, making her morning trek.

As she glided down the glimmering halls, a servant or two passed her, bowing their heads in respect. She bowed her head back to them in acknowledgement as she continued on her way. She came into the sunlight fully as she stepped out into the garden, and stopped only a few paces from a brilliant temple. She smiled affectionately at the structure, but before she could take a single step into it's shade, she was beckoned from behind.

"Saqqara!" came the deep, loving male voice from behind her. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly as she turned to face the man she called father. She smiled toward him, and walked quickly to his outstretched arms. "Father!" she cooed into his hug before pulling back to look up to his warm face. "But how can this be? I thought you were still in Thebes, Father?" she asked curiously. Indeed, her father had gone to the City of the Pharaoh to discuss an important matter at the Pharaoh's personal request. He had not been due back for another week, though she had not been made aware of the matter which was to be discussed. He smiled to his daughter, and gripped her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "Daughter, Pharaoh has bestowed upon us a great honor. I have returned early, for he wishes to meet the priestess daughter of whom I spoke so highly." Saqqara raised an eyebrow at her father's obvious excitement. What did she have to do with the matter they had spoken on? She was the High Priestess of Karnack, what could the Pharaoh want with her? Had he not his own priests and priestesses in the palace?

"Why is my presence needed, Father?" she asked, slightly concerned. The current Pharaoh was very young, and had only recently been seated up on the thrown. The previous Pharaoh, the father of the current, had been killed not but a few seasons ago. She knew nothing else of this young King of Egypt. Her father seemed taken aback by her question, however. He did not understand why she had not jumped for joy at his news. "But of course he wishes to meet the Priestess of Anubis! The young girl who gains such high acknowledgement from the Gods themselves!" he assured her, but she could tell he was hiding something. Her eyebrow lowered, though her eyes sized up her father, searching for the real reason behind this meeting.

"Very well" she sighed finally. "I shall pack for the journey after my morning prayers." she finished, bowing her head before turning into the elaborate temple. As her father watched her walk into the temple she'd called home all her life, his face fell, and slight sorrow took his features. "Forgive me, daughter." he spoke quietly. "But what I do is what is best for you. I know it is." With that final thought aloud, he went into their home to gather her things.

As Saqqara walked toward the Hall of Anubis within the Temple Karnack, a feeling of foreboding came upon her. Something else was attached to this journey, this meeting of the Pharaoh. All thoughts left her, however, as she smiled into the hall of her treasured Anubis. This was her place within the temple, and so no other soul was allowed with it. She continued to smile as she walked down the hall's length, up to the ebony statue of the jackal-headed God of Passing. She knelt before it, going down to her knees and bowing her head. It was now that the meeting renewed it's presence in her mind and her eyes narrowed in deep thought. "My Lord, Anubis," she began her prayer. "Something strange is at work here, and I know not why I fear this meeting with the Pharaoh. I don't suppose I should be afraid of it, but something warns me against it." She looked up into the face of the statue and continued. "I wish to know why I feel this way, My Lord. Should I be so wary of this Boy King? Does he represent some evil that I must evade? Or do I simply think to much of my own thoughts." The last sentence had a small chuckle to it as she looked down again before holding her head high, staring the Anubis likeness in the eyes. "I ask you answer my prayers to you, My Lord. Guide me through this new test that has been presented for me. Show me the path that I must take to attain my destiny."

With that, she bowed her body entirely, resting her forehead and palms upon the stone floor in front of her. She sat there as mere moments passed by as hours, waiting for the God's answer to her pleas. The torch light on the walls flickered as a cool breeze passed through the length of the hall. She heard the whispered gathering of the wind in front of her and the hiss of sand. No sooner had she gazed up from the floor, than the God, himself, stood before her, smiling down upon the young priestess. She returned his smile, and as he knelt slightly to her, extended his hand to her in order to help her up, she took it gratefully. He helped her to her feet, and with his free left hand, he put his palm to her right cheek. "Saqqara," he spoke in a soft, caring tone to the girl in front of him. "My dearest priestess. Tell me, what is it you fear?"

She bowed her head in respect to the God of Passing before addressing him quietly. "My Lord, Anubis. I am not sure what it is that I fear," she began, searching her mind and heart for understanding of why she felt such impending danger. "Perhaps it is, that I feel this meeting could lead me away from my path? Away from my true destiny and into a danger I would not have faced otherwise? But what that danger might be, I know not. I just…I feel uneasy about going to Thebes." Now that she had finished, her worries sounded more like a nervous rambling to her own ears. She inwardly scolded herself for calling out Anubis for what now seemed such a trivial bit of nonsense from a child.

The God chuckled as he read her thoughts. "My child," he got her attention. "There is no need to feel such a way about it. If it causes you to feel so uneasy, it is worth seeking my counsel." he assured her. She smiled up at the understanding being before her as he continued. "Nothing could stray you from your true path, my dear. Your path was decided long ago, far from even your birth. All that you shall see and do within the span of your life, was preordained by we Gods, long ago. Your father was called upon the by Pharaoh, he now beckons you to meet with him, this was all written within the book of your life many years ago. You go now, as a messenger to Pharaoh, and I know," he added with warm, caring smile, "you shall make us all proud in following your destiny." He embraced her in a soft hug, resting his chin atop her head. Many trials now lay before her, but he knew should not stray from her path. He knew, that she would make the correct decisions, whether she knew it herself or not.

Once she was released from the embrace, she smiled to Anubis. He always knew how to calm her fears, and was trusted by her above near all others, save perhaps Ra himself. She nodded to him, "Then I shall go to Thebes and meet with the King. I shall continue on my path as it is presented before me." she ended her vow with a bow of her head toward the God. He nodded back to her, back away from her, and whispered a final statement as his form wisped away upon the sands. "I know you shall, My child." She allowed the sand to pass through her as the wind carried it back to the desert. She then faced forward, nodded to herself, and exited the temple. She had much to joyous for, for she was meeting Pharaoh, and a rather excited smile graced her features as she hurried off to her room.

**Okay! That's the end of chapter 1! If you want me to continue, then let me know in a review. I accept all praise, suggestions, ideas and constructive criticism. Note that I shall continue to write so long as I get at least one review that asks me to. Thank you!**


	2. Meeting Pharaoh

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own Saqqara, Amak, Mirad and Shunen. **

**Sorry it took longer than I thought, I was just busy. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As a small caravan of horses set off into the desert sands, away from Karnack, a lone falcon flew overhead. His amber eyes surveying the party of Thebes bound journeyers. The group made their way into the desert, no more than tiny scorpions to the falcons eyes, their horses carrying them toward the City of Pharaohs. They traveled on through the sands, the hoof prints never even left behind, but only to be covered up by more sand instantly. No one among the small group noticed the raptor above them, none but one girl, shrouded by white cloth that covered her head, and most of her face. She chanced a glance here and there at the follower, smiling at him with her eyes. As they approached the city, Horus landed on a ledge of the palace within in which now Saqqara entered with her father and two other priests. "You're destiny lies here." the God's commanded, low toned voice echoed for only she to hear. "Do not fear it, embrace it, and trust within your heart." With that, the falcon vanished from her sight. She took a deep breathe to steady herself, and entered the alabaster stoned halls of the Pharaoh's palace.

The white shroud still adorning her head, as though a hood and coming to drape across her face, covering just below her eyes to fall down to her collarbone, she breathed evenly. She kept her head slightly bowed in respect as she walked in step behind her father, the two priests directly behind her. Her teal eyes watched the people around her as they set about their daily tasks. She watched these people with such interest, that she nearly bumped into her father as he stopped in front of a very tall, wide pair of stone doors. Two guards stood to either side of the entryway, and her father said a few words before they bowed their heads and opened the doors. One of the guards escorted them deeper into the room beyond, at the end of which, Saqqara saw a small set of stairs leading up to a chair. No, a throne, a throne where Pharaoh himself sat. To his sides, a few priests, a priestess and a young girl she knew was no older than she. She, caught Saqqara's attention above all others, for she seemed to glow with happiness upon making eye contact with her. She smiled lightly at the girl, nodding her head a bit, before returning her gaze toward the Pharaoh.

He sat slightly shadowed, so she could not make him out just yet. She noted one of the priests with a blue headpiece, blue priest's attire and very cold, ice blue eyes. Those eyes scanned over her as though she were an intruding scarab to be squashed quickly. She barely noticed the eyebrow he raised at her as she continued to watch him. He held a golden rod of some sort, which an Egyptian eye sat on top of, small pieces akin to wings flowing out to the sides of it. Her hair stood on end as goose bumps appeared on her flesh and she narrowed her eyes at the object. She sensed much evil from this rod of his, and she made a mental note to be very wary of his man. For evil circulated around his entire being, leaking from his cold eyes and seeming to fill the room with draft.

The others among the Pharaoh, did not make her feel that way. An older man stood just below the throne, rather short, with spiky, white hair and a beard. His eyes were gentle, and kind, and he smiled at her, which she returned. She knew there was nothing to fear from this kindly old man. To the right of the Pharaoh, but still below his throne, stood a very tall priestess, black hair flowing longer than Saqqara's. She also had an item which held the Egyptian eye; a golden necklace the clung around her neck. But yet this piece of jewelry, while she could still sense it's power, did not exude evil as the rod did. The eyes of it's owner were also very kind and warming, and Saqqara could see herself as friends with this priestess. Just next to her, stood man about the rod owner's height, perhaps a bit shorter, and he too had an eyed item. A golden ring hung on a strap over his chest, a pyramid in it's center bearing the eye, and several small, pointed charms hung on the bottom of the ring. It had a presence about it, but the owner seemed very caring of all around him, and she sensed no evil from him. It was next to him that the excitable girl stood. She was rather short, less than an inch shorter than she. Brown hair spiked off in every direction, and her happy smile stayed in place the entire time.

Saqqara's eyes left the girl, to stare up at the throne of Pharaoh once again. Her father stopped, and she followed suit and bowed as the guard who had led them, announced who they were. "Lady Saqqara, High Priestess of Karnack to Anubis, her father Arnak and the priests Mirad and Shunen, My Pharaoh." With that said, he bowed his head and made his way back to the doors. She glanced up a bit from her bowed position, hoping to see more of the Pharaoh than just a shadowed figure. She could see dark outlines, but not a true appearance, none the less she could tell when he nodded his head in the direction of the cold eyed priest. He nodded back, and stepped forward before them. "Arise, Priestess Saqqara." came a slightly weathered, deep, cold tone, exactly as she'd suspected it would sound. She rose at his command though, keeping her head bowed to the King before her. "Step forward, My Lady Priestess." he commanded, but in a soft enough tone to let her know she need not fear her situation, which caught her by surprise a little. She did as instructed, now standing just at the steps to the throne.

"You, are the Priestess of Anubis, from Karnack, Lady Saqqara?" came the voice of the Pharaoh as he stood and began to walk down the steps toward her. At his deep, warm, sultry voice, she let out a small gasp, forgetting herself before him. Her eyes had widened, and her frame shook slightly as she heard his footsteps draw nearer to her. She took in a couple of shaky breathes before she answered. "I am, My Lord Pharaoh." her soft, dove-like voice cooed to the ears of Pharaoh. Now it was his turn to tremble. His own eyes widened now, a silent gasp emitted past his lips and he clearly felt his knees shake. He too, was forced to draw in a few breathes before continuing toward her and regaining his composure. He descended the last of the steps, and now stood in front of her. Slightly afraid to look up, she kept her gaze down, suddenly very interested in her toes. "Do you fear to look me in the eye, My Lady?" he asked of the woman in front of him, wanting her to look up. She steadied her breathing and returned her eyes to their normal size before she answered. "No, My Lord Pharaoh. It is simply that it would not be proper for a woman of my station to look into the eyes of Pharaoh." she stated quietly. She hoped this answer would please him, to hear such a proper response, but he was not like any other of Egypt's great Kings.

"Station?" she questioned. "My Lady, you are a High Priestess to the Gods. You know the fate of all, and converse with those who decide every beings destiny, including mine. If anyone here is not worthy of looking into eyes," he used the pointer finger of his hand to lay horizontally under her chin and bring it up, so that they were looking into one another's eyes before he continued. For a brief instant, vibrant teal clashed with brilliant amethyst-crimson, the owners of the colors gazing deeply into the other's pools. "Then it would be into yours." his deep but kind voice quietly spoke to her.

Saqqara's eyes shot wide, and she gasped inwardly. The intensity of his eyes stared deep into hers, and beneath her, she felt her knees reaching a breaking point. She gazed at his features, taking in everything about this man. His skin, beautifully tanned by the Egyptian sun, his face, warm and caring with heavy sense of understanding, his hair, tri-colored with sun-bleached blonde bangs that spiked back behind his ears and in his face and into the dark violet of his thicker hair which spiked upward and became very dark at the ends, in the most appealing way. The gold crown of Pharaoh fit that hair so perfectly above his blonde bangs, adding to the attractiveness of this seductively, handsome being and the sent of lotus and spice clung to his toned frame. His forehead stood just above hers, less than an inch dividing their height. As her eyes traveled down, she noted that he also bore an eyed item. A golden upside-down pyramid hung about his neck, the eye emblazoned upon its front.

The Pharaoh, it seemed, was taking his time taking in her features as well. Her teal orbs shot straight through his own eyes, as though looking deep into his soul. He could just glimpse her ebony strands hidden by her white hood, and a modest gold band wrapped about her head, coming down to a point in the middle of her forehead where a teal stone lay, matching the color of her eyes. It was now that he noticed her finger still below her chin, and the look in her eyes as though she were in another world. He took his chance. "Will you not allow me to see your face, My Lady?" he asked in what could almost be taken as a seductive tone.

Hearing the deep voice speak to her once again, sent a small tremor though her body. But she mentally shook herself out of her stupor and complied. "Of course, My Lord Pharaoh." she stated a bit shakily as she removed the draping cloth from her face. As she undid it, the fabric came slid off her nose and came to rest on her shoulder. The Pharaoh's eyes visibly widened, for he knew already she must have been a being of beauty, her merely had not realized how great that beauty truly was. She was elegant, her skin as soft as satin, her lips slightly pinked upon her tan face. He had not realized that her appearance seemed to have put him in a trance, until her soft voice cooed to him, seeming a bit worried about his reaction.

"My Pharaoh?" she asked of him, worried that from the look on his face, she may have frightened him. He blinked a couple of times, snapping himself back into reality. He then looked back into her eyes, and smiled warmly. "Do not fear, My Lady. And you, may call me, Atem." he told her kindly. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she did not understand what had just be said to her. "My Pharaoh, would that not be most improper for me to do? I-" A hand rose to stop her before she could finish. Atem still smiled at her as he lowered his hand again and spoke, "You, of all people, may of course call me by name, My Lady."

Now Saqqara was deeply confused, and was just shy of demanding what on earth this Pharaoh was thinking speaking to her this way, and asking her to speak to him in such a manner. Her eyebrows were now knitted together in the center of her forehead, confusion clouding her mind and her features. "Forgive me, My Lord Pharaoh, but I'm afraid I do not understand. I am but a humble Priestess, and not even one of your court. How could one such as I, address you as such?" She felt his finger leave her chin, and scowl appeared upon his face, though she knew it was not her.

Atem glared at her father and demanded an answer from him. "She has not been told of the situation?"

* * *

**Ok that's it for now. Any reviews from last chapter Joey?**

**Joey: Yeah! JustJos16 really liked it! The Ancient Egyptian arc of the show was her favorite, and she likes the relationship between Saqqara and Anubis.**

**Yay! Thanks JustJos16, the Egyptian arc is my favorite too. Glad you like it and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Tell them what to do Joey!**

**Joey: Go review because Rin won't update it until she gets at least one review!**


	3. Betrayal and Faith

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own Saqqara, Amak, Mirad and Shunen. **

**First order of business, is that I must apologize for taking such a long time to write this, the third chapter and post it. I'm afraid that shortly after posting the second chapter, I grew quite ill and had to be in the hospital for a rather long time. When I was let out, and allowed to go home, I was sleeping almost 24/7 and when I was awake, it was only to eat, shower, etc. I had to get myself back into the swing of the story by sitting in bed and re-watching the Egyptian arc of the show, and then re-reading my first two chapters. I should tell you, I did edit the first two chapters a bit. Nothing that changes the story, just some spelling a grammar issues that I noticed when I re-read. After doing this, I set back down to writing again. Once again, please forgive how long this chapter took. I am in quite good health now, and shall post new chapters more frequently. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Darkness lay upon Thebes, the only light coming from the stars and moon as the early evening torches were all burnt out. The circular orb shown her light upon Egypt, allowing the palace to glow within the darkness. Though, a lone beam of moonlight seemed to favor a single balcony, shining into it's opened curtains in a warm, almost sympathetic way. The light rested upon a single bed inside the room, where a girl lay in a heap of mangled sheets, twisted around her body from the night's events. She was curled into herself, a pained expression upon her frail features as she held a pillow to her head. The moonbeams lit the room well, and made it quite easy to see damp spots littering the white sheets. The red, swollen condition of Saqqara's eyes, and the dried tear tracks that splotched her perfectly tanned face, betrayed the reason for the spotted sheets.

"What do I do now?" she cried to the night, alone in her private room in the palace. She sized up her current situation in her mind, as she pondered over the afternoon's events.

**FLASHBACK**

"She has not been told of the situation?" Atem glared at Saqqara's father, his voice deep and rather angered at the man before him.

Saqqara's eyes shot to her father, eyebrows still knitted together as she turned toward him. "Situation?" her voice shook as she questioned. "What, situation, Father?" she put emphasis on the last word, uttering it in almost sarcastic manner. Amak did not fail to catch this, and his eyes softened in guilt toward his daughter before turning his head and bowing it to Pharaoh. "Forgive me, My Lord Pharaoh. But I feared she would not come if I told her of your intentions." he finished, a lump growing in his throat.

Saqqara stumbled back a bit, taking a few paces away from the Pharaoh, away from her father, away from the lies. Tears lined the rims of her eyes, though she would not permit them to fall just yet. Still, her voice trembled with the impending tears. "What, intentions! Look at me! Tell me what's going on!" she cried to her father, who only looked toward her with the same guilt in his eyes. She felt so betrayed, and all she wanted to do was run.

It was not her father, but Atem who answered her pleas, his deep voice lowered, trying to calm her. "My Lady," he began steadily, trying to recapture her attention. "Forgive me. I did not know your father had not made it plain as to why I asked you here." Her head spun in his direction, staring at him, searching for an answer, which she waited for. Noting that he had her focus, he continued. "It was my wish you be brought her, to become Egypt's High Priestess. Not just Karnack's, but in all of Egypt." He told her this, adding a bit of admiration for the title to his voice as he explained. Though he saw, she did not seem pleased at all by his gift.

She took in a few shaky breaths, desperately trying to steady her rapid heart's beating, before she spoke. "So," she began, quietly. "I would," she paused, glancing around, trying to find the right words. "I would, live here, in the, palace? I would have to stay here, for the rest of my life, in service to Pharaoh as his priestess." The last sentence, was more of a statement than a question. There was no pride in her voice at being bestowed with this honor. No, there was remorse, sadness, anger, and a deep sense of the betrayal she'd been dealt by her own flesh and blood. "But, but why?" she turned to her father, her eyes begging him for answers. "Why have you done this to me? Why, no. How, could you ask me to leave Karnack? How could you ask me to leave home!" she cried out before falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands as she wept.

Atem watched her body momentarily go limp as she fell to her knees, and had a sudden impulse to rush to her, and catch her before she hit the ground. But her words echoed in his ears and he restrained himself from making any move toward her. Unconsciously, his right hand raised to his chest, gripping the fabric there as a dull pain rose in his chest at seeing this woman so distraught. He watched her cry for a few moments before taking action. After all, was he not Pharaoh? Who else might have the ability to stop her tears, if not him?

He took the cautious steps toward her, and upon reaching her side, knelt beside her. "My Lady," he spoke quietly, barely above a whisper to her, "I will not force you to accept this against your will. Whether to stay and accept the title, or go back to your home, is your choice alone. But please, no matter what choice you make, at least stay the night here in the room I had set up for you. The journey back to Karnack is long, and will take you many hours to complete. Rest your body and mind here for the night, and either stay or depart in the morning."

Saqqara's face, still buried in her hands, listened intently to the Pharaoh's every word. Her eyes widened within her hands as she listened to his very heartfelt plea. He would not force her to stay? He gave the choice to her? It was her choice, her decision. He'd made it so. She lifted her face from her hands, her face contorted into puzzled disbelief as her teal orbs stared into his of crimson. He hid nothing, he was not trying to trick or ensnare her. He truly felt for her predicament and seemed to honestly care for her wellbeing. Clearly, this Pharaoh was unlike any other before him, for he did not abuse is position in any way. She found herself very curious about this young Pharaoh…

Her face suddenly became very impassive as she gathered herself up, standing at her full height. She cast an angered glance in her father's direction before speaking again. "Very well." she stated softly as she turned her head back toward Atem. "I will stay here for the night, and make my decision in the morning." As she watched the relieved look adorn the Pharaoh's features, she couldn't help but smile a bit to him. "I thank you for your understanding, My Pharaoh." she cooed and bowed her head in respect.

As she smiled, and spoke so softly to him, his lips parted a bit as he stared into her teal pools. He took an unsure step forward, but caught himself and merely smiled back to her. "Of course, My Lady. Mana!" he called to the excitable brown-haired girl. Saqqara watched as she bounced over happily. "Yes A-" she paused, catching her mistake and cleared her throat. "I mean, yes, My Pharaoh?" she asked, bowing her head. He smiled at the young girl and continued softly. "Would you be so good as to show Saqqara to her room where she'll be staying tonight?" he asked kindly of her. She looked up at him, still smiling brightly, pleased with what had been requested of her. "Of course!' she replied happily before turning to Saqqara, who took a step backward, a little worried by the slightly mischievous look on the girl's features. Her eyes widened as Mana's grin grew and she grabbed her hand. "Come on! It's this way!" she yelled as she ran off toward the room, Saqqara's hand firmly in her grasp as she pulled the priestess along behind her. "Uh, sure!" she called to Mana as she was pulled off.

Atem smiled after them, but his kindly face soon turned to one of anger as soon as the pair were out of sight. He turned toward the man Amak, Saqqara's father, an infuriated fire ablaze in his crimson orbs. Amak sighed, guilt laying heavily upon his heart, knowing full well the betrayal he had committed against his daughter. And now it seemed, it also faced the wrath of a Pharaoh, who was without doubt, more than displeased by the fact that Saqqara had been somewhat less then joyful over being given such an honor. But the fact that she may disown him after this, was more punishment than even Pharaoh could deal him, and so he fell to his knees before him, submitting fully to the young King.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh." he began quietly, carefully. "As I said, I felt there was no other way to get her to come, and I felt that this was what was best for my daughter." he reasoned as best he could. "I shall humbly receive any and all punishment which thou Pharaoh might give." he concluded.

Atem looked at the man incredulously. "Best for her?" he questioned, exasperatedly. "The Lady should have been made fully aware of what was being offered, Amak. It was no _demand _that I made of her, or you to bring her, for that matter. It was an _offer_. It was her choice whether or not she accept it. However," he continued, his tone softening and the smallest hint of smile gracing his lips as he stared off in the direction which Mana and Saqqara had disappeared. "I will thank you for bringing her here. Now, even if she chooses to return to Karnack, at least I've met her." he stated in almost distant sort of way, as though he weren't really there in the room, but in the midst of dream.

The cold-eyed priest cleared his throat, bringing Atem back into reality as he snapped his attention back to the man bowing on the ground before him. He sighed a bit, and stepped toward him. "Stand, Amak." he bade him, and Amak did as instructed, keeping his head slightly bowed toward the Pharaoh. "I see no reason to punish you more than has already been done. Your daughter's anger, is more than sufficient I believe." he ended with a bit of warning in his voice. "As you wish, My Pharaoh." Amak stated as he stood.

Atem nodded toward the priest in blue, who began to walk toward Amak and the other two priests. Atem then walked back toward his throne as he spoke. "Priest Set, will show you to your rooms for the night, and Amak?" The man called turned his head to the throne of Pharaoh. "I suggest you go to your daughter's room to speak with her?" he advised. Amak nodded, and followed the man known as Priest Set, to his room.

Mana bounded forward down the glowing white halls of the palace, Saqqara being dragged along behind her. Not that Saqqara had much choice in the matter, as Mana had her hand in an iron vice-like grip as she pulled her about the palace. But she bumped into the young girl's back when she suddenly stopped in front of a large pair of doors. As she did this, her hood fell to rest on her shoulders with the bit of fabric that had covered her face earlier. Mana noticed this, and she stared a bit in disbelief while Saqqara looked at her uneasily, taken aback by the girl's reaction. "Wow!" Mana finally cried out as she stared and a huge smile spread across her face. "You're really pretty when you can see your whole head!" she stated loudly before backing up and crossing her arms behind her head. "No wonder Atem was staring at you!" she chuckled out, not noticing the blush that momentarily stained Saqqara's cheeks before she shook it off.

"Um," she began, trying to get the girl back on topic. "Is this, my room?" she asked. "Huh?" Mana started, her eyes popping open before it clicked. "Oh yeah!" she let out. "Sorry! I forget there for a second." she laughed. "Yep! This is your room!" she stated happily as she pushed the doors open to reveal a rather large room. Saqqara stepped into the room behind her, staring wide-eyed at the elegance of the room she'd been given by Pharaoh himself.

Alabaster columns rose about the room, decorated with lotuses carved into their brilliant surfaces. The cool, smooth stone floor beneath her feet, allowed her to feel as though she were gliding across it. As she looked about the room, she saw a large balcony, silk curtains guarding it's opening. A vanity table stood in a corner, some jewelry laying upon it's surface along with necessities. Then, against a wall near the balcony, stood a large bed, laden with silk sheets off the purest white. It gleamed in the later afternoon sun that shown through the matching curtains of the balcony. Across the bed, lay an ivory colored nightgown, that at the moment, looked quite inviting, as did the bed. Around the room lay a few potted plants for ornamentation.

A light yawn came from her mouth, which her hand covered. Mana saw this and asked concerned, "Are you tired, My Lady?" She smiled at the young girl, and answered softly, "A bit, it's been a long day." Indeed it had been so. Her mind was weary from the day's events, and she greatly required rest, time to think. However, any hope of rest was quickly silenced as a knock sounded from the doors. She turned to see her father standing in the doorway, and she merely glared. He stepped back a bit, but cleared his throat and entered anyway.

"I wonder, if you might excuse us for a moment?" he asked of Mana, who continued to smile, unphased by the awkward atmosphere the room had just taken on. "Sure thing!" she said, then turned to Saqqara. "I'll come get you when dinner is ready, okay?" she informed happily. She nodded to the girl in response, and with that, Mana bounced cheerily out of the room, closing the doors behind her. Once out in the hallway though, her smile faded into a look of worry. "I hope she stays." she said to herself, not knowing she had an audience.

"Who's to say what she'll decide." Set stated from behind her in a thoughtful tone. "EEP!!" Mana exclaimed, jumping a good ten feet in the air before turning on the priest. "What is it with you always sneaking up on me! And what do you mean? Don't you want her stay?" she questioned all in one quick, breath. Set sighed before beginning. "For Atem's sake, yes, I hope she stays. Speaking of whom, you should get back to the throne room. I believe he wishes to speak with you." he instructed the youth. She nodded, and then returned to her happy demeanor as she bounced off toward the throne room. Set merely stared at the door for a moment, before going off to his own quarters.

Mana poked her head in the side door of the throne room and cleared her throat. Atem was conversing with the other priestess, but quickly ended the conversation when he heard Mana. He smiled to her as he beckoned, "Come in, Mana." She smiled and bounded up the stairs to where he sat. The other priestess bowed her head, and left the pair to go about her own business. Atem then gave his full attention to the brown-haired youth. "So," he began curiously. "What do you think of her?" Mana beamed and smiled cheerfully as she answered him. "I think she's really nice! And, really pretty! Don't you think she is?" she asked, a playful grin on her face. Atem blushed a bit, and Mana let out a loud "HA!" before he could say anything.

"I knew it!" she continued. "You like her, don't you!" she teased her friend. Atem thought a moment, looking at the ground as he remembered her smile. In doing so, he couldn't help by smile himself. "I'm, not sure." he stated honestly. "I'm not sure what to think of her just yet. I just met her, after all." He then drifted off into thought, and Mana took her chance. "You gonna marry her?" she taunted further. Atem's eyes shot wide and a very noticeable blush covered his face. She laughed at his expression. "I'm just teasing!" she let out, continuing to laugh. He shot a playful glare at her before she stopped and looked a bit thoughtful herself. "I like her. I hope she stays." she stated hopefully, looking back through the door in the direction she'd come from. Atem smiled, hopefulness stealing over his features as well. "I hope so too, Mana."

"How could you do this to me!" Saqqara yelled at her father, forgetting her place for the first time in her life. "How could you set me up like this! Your own daughter!" she continued to yell as tears of anger ran down her face. Amak merely stood there, not able to answer his daughter in a way that he thought she would understand. He searched his mind for the right words, but every time he thought he found them, the look in her eyes silenced him once again.

Finally, he took a deep breath, and began. "My Daughter," the glare she shot him almost made him stop right then and there, but he soldiered through it. "Forgive me, but I knew that if I told you why Pharaoh asked you here, you would refuse-" "As would be my right!" she retorted at her father's _reasoning_. He took another deep breath, and continued. "As I said, I knew you would not come, and I knew you needed to. Saqqara, you have a chance at a good life here. Better than anything your mother and I could ever have offered." He stopped for a moment, and image of his wife appearing in his mind. Saqqara's face softened as well, to one of sadness as she remembered her mother. But Amak shook her from it. "You will live in luxury here, no one to bother you, no need to ever again worry about money." he stressed these good points to her in and effort to make her understand. "Please, at least do as Pharaoh asked and consider it, Daughter." he begged of her.

Saqqara looked at the ground, not able to look at the man she'd called father all her life, for she was still angry at him. She sighed, then spoke quietly. "Fine, I will consider it as it was asked of me by Pharaoh. But I cannot forgive you. Not yet. For me the betrayal which have done against me, is still to near." she finished, looking away toward her balcony and swallowed hard, forcing the rest of her tears back down. "Please leave me for now." she asked of him. Amak bowed his head, and exited the room. Once in the hall, the doors shut behind him, tears ran down his cheeks. "Perhaps one day, you will forgive me, Daughter." he said to himself as he walked down the hallway to his room. His tears, littering the hallway behind him.

As she heard the doors shut, Saqqara fell to her knees, no longer able to hold back the tears. She sobbed heavily as her arms clutched around her chest. She felt alone, as though she could no longer trust anyone. How could she if she'd been betrayed so by her own father? She gathered enough energy to heave herself up and fall onto the bed. She cried into the pillow for what seemed like hours, until she heard a knock at her door. She sniffed a bit, wiped her face and sat up on the bed. "Enter." she called to the visitor.

No sooner had she been bade, than Mana came crashing through the doors to jump onto the bed. She smiled brightly, seeing that Saqqara had been crying and trying to put on a brave face for her. "Ate-I mean, Pharaoh wishes you to join for dinner!" she cheered happily. But her features turned worried when she saw the other female look down at the sheets, fresh tears still brimming her eyes. "You'll come, won't you?" she asked hopefully.

She sighed, for she had no desire to eat, nor be in the same room as her father at the moment. "I ask that you extend my apologies to Pharaoh, but I do not find myself hungry, but tired and in dire of rest. I'm sorry, but please excuse me." she asked of the young girl, who let out a sigh of her own as she climbed off the bed. "Sleep well then." she said quietly as she closed the doors. "Atem's gonna be sad." she said to herself as she walked down the halls to the dinning area.

Once reached, she waited till she caught Atem's eye, at which time he waved her over. When he saw no Saqqara with her, his features turned quite disappointed. "Mana, where is she?" he asked, hoping that perhaps she was on her way. Mana shook her head then answered. "She asks you forgive her absence, but that she is very tired and needed to rest." she replied sadly before going to her own seat.

Amak stared at the table, as did Mirad and Shunen, especially Mirad. Out of the two trusted priests, Saqqara and Mirad had known each other the longest, and had always been very close. He had been concerned over Amak's method of getting her here, but of course, had not dared to question it. He stood from his seat, bowing to the whole table. "Please excuse me." he asked before turning and leaving the dinning hall. As soon as he was out of the room, he ran to where he knew Saqqara's room to be. Once he reached it, he knocked on the door. "Saqqara!" he called to the girl inside, though he heard nothing. "Come on! It's Mirad, open up!" he called again, yet still, nothing. "At least come eat, you haven't eaten much at all today but some bread." he tried, but silence still answered him. He sighed, put his back to the door and slid down to sit in front of it.

"Mirad?" she called softly. "Yeah?" he answered, just as softly. "Do you think I should stay?" she asked of him. He sighed again, but replied all the same. "I'd love to tell you no, that you should return to Karnack in the morning. But honestly, I think that staying here might be what's best for you. I mean, the way Pharaoh was looking at you, who knows!" he played. "You might end up queen." he teased her. "That's treason, Mirad." she teased him back. He merely chuckled. "Seriously, Saqqara. I don't think this is a decision you can make in one night. Especially if you aren't interacting with anyone here."

"I couldn't agree more." came the deep, commanding voice of Pharaoh from the hallway. Mirad scrambled to his feet and bowed his head. "Forgive me, Pharaoh. I-" Atem rose a hand to silence him. He spoke to him quietly. "Please, excuse us?" he asked of Mirad, who nodded and left for his quarters. "May I enter, My Lady?" Atem asked softly through the door.

Saqqara perked up at that voice, and she moved to sit at the edge of the bed, briefly checking her appearance in the mirror before answering. "Of course, My Lord Pharaoh." That said, he opened the doors, entered, then closed them behind him. She bowed her head to him briefly as he approached. He nodded back, then nodded toward the empty space next to her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, but nodded toward the space. He smiled, and sat next to her. "Are you not hungry, My Lady?" he asked softly of her. She looked down as she answered. "No, forgive me, My Pharaoh, but I do not find myself at all hungry this eve. I'm very tired, and have much to think on."

"If it is merely that you do not wish to be in your father's presence," he spoke in an understanding manner. "I could have some food brought here for you." Her eyes widened a bit, taken by surprise at his words, but answered him. "No, really, I just need the time to myself." Atem sighed inwardly. He stood, looking toward the balcony, then turning back to her. Her eyes followed him, and so she stood to follow him outside. Once out, he leaned on the rail, overlooking Thebes. She watched him intently, observing his every move through her teal orbs. Something about this man captivated her, demanded her attention, and she knew somewhere deep within, that it was about more than the fact that he was Pharaoh.

"Your friend, Mirad." he finally spoke, catching her off guard. "I agree with what he said." he said. She looked a bit puzzled at him when he said this. "About the fact that you can't truly make a decision based on a one night stay here." he clarified. Her features ran soft again and she nodded, recalling Mirad's words. "Tell me, what do you think of Thebes thus far?" She listened to him carefully, and a dawning sense of comprehension suddenly ran through her. He was trying to help her. He knew that she needed the time away from her father. This brought a slight smile to her face, and Atem smiled as he watched her.

She leaned on the rail as he was, and looked out over the city. "I couldn't say, My Pharaoh. I have not seen enough of it to form an opinion." she stated conversationally. His smile broadened, she'd caught on quickly. "About how long do you suppose," he continued in the same manner. "You would need to stay to form an educated opinion?" She looked over the horizon for a moment, as though really thinking about it. "I'd say, about a week, would probably be enough. Do you agree, My Lord?" she smiled to him, which he returned. "I do indeed." he stated as he gazed into her teal eyes. Those eyes, they touched something within him, something he didn't quite understand, at least not yet. But from the sound of it, he'd have at least a week to figure it out.

She stood up straight and walked back into the room, and he followed her. She looked toward then spoke shyly. "I wonder, if you might ask my father to come so that I might speak with him?" she asked. Atem smiled, and nodded. "Of course. I'll have him sent for right away." Atem then did something out of pure instinct; He rose his hand to her cheek and spoke very softly. "Sleep well tonight, Priestess. I do hope to see you for breakfast in the morning." he smiled to her, then left the room. Her eyes followed after him, her hand holding her cheek from where his hand had been, a blush quite plain upon both cheeks.

Not long after Pharaoh had left, she heard a new knock at the door, and knew to be her father. "Come in." she said plainly. Amak entered cautiously, closing the doors behind him. She did not face him, merely stood out on the balcony, looking over the city. He stepped out, standing a few paces behind her, out of her striking range. He said nothing, but only waited, trying once again to find the words within his mind to use. She spoke before he found any. "I'm not capable of forming a proper opinion of what I should or should not do for only staying here a night." she paused, gathering herself. "I have conversed with Pharaoh, and he asks me to stay a week, then decide. I have complied with his request. But you, Mirad and Shunen will leave in the morning, then return once a week is up to be made aware of what decision I make."

Amak stared at his daughter's back, a spark of happiness within him as he smiled to her. "Oh, my daughter, this is wisely done. I'm sure you will-" "I do not do this for you!" she chastised, stopping him dead in his tracks. He took a step back, hearing the anger still evident in her voice. "I do this as Pharaoh has asked it of me. And," she continued. "Because I need the time away from you." she swallowed, tears already forming again. He looked down at the ground. "Of course." he replied quietly. "I hope you come to the right decision for yourself." With that said, he bowed his head and left her room, returning to his own quarters.

As night's torches were lit, Saqqara put on the nightgown and crawled into the welcoming bed. She sat up and prayed, begging for guidance for the second time that day. "Hear me, oh Gods." she began. "I again find myself in need of your help. I feel, alone, and betrayed. As though I have nowhere to turn now. I do not understand why my father would do this. I know there is more to it than him just wishing a better life for me, but he will not say as such." Atem's smile flashed in her mind, causing a light blush to grace her cheeks for a moment. "And this Pharaoh, he confuses me. He does not act like a Pharaoh, mind you I mean no disrespect in that. He is very honorable, but I seem to not know myself when he's near, and I've only been around him but for less than a day. I do not, know what to feel, except for the pain my father has caused."

She stopped there, looking sadly at the sheets, trying to gather her thoughts more. But before she could, the torches in room flickered as a sand laden wind swept inside to come to rest in front of her bed. She looked up, and smiled as she looked into the eyes of the God of Passing for the second time that day. She bowed her head, and Anubis returned the gesture as he smiled. "Are all mortal men so difficult to understand, My Lord?" The jackal headed God chuckled to her. "You always did have an interesting sense of humor, but yes I expect they are. Mind you, mortal women are just as difficult for men to understand." he teased her, which earned him a playful glare from her. He chuckled again, then came to sit on the bed near her.

"I do not understand why my father did this." she said quietly as the sadness took her face again. Anubis placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Dear one, your father's methods, although questionable, were the correct ones. For we both know you'd never have come, had he explained things to you." Though taken aback, she nodded, knowing his words were true. But she then frowned in concentration. "But why did I need to come here? I don't understand." she questioned, exasperated. He smiled to the young woman before him. "You may not yet, but you will, with time. All paths become clear, when gaze at them from a different perspective." Her eyes shot wide and she stared at the God. "My, my mother said that." He nodded to her. "Your mother is a very wise woman, you should pay attention to what she taught you." She looked down again. Anubis gazed softly at her. "Sleep on it, dear one. Give Thebes and Pharaoh a week, then decide. And as always, I'm here, you need only call." He kissed the top of her head, then stood up and began to walk toward the balcony. "Thank you." she called softly, smiling to him. He returned the smile, nodded, and was gone in a wisp of sand and wind.

She lay back on her bed, her thoughts now bent on her mother. This caused new tears to form in her eyes, for she missed her mother very much. Anubis was right, she'd been a very wise woman, and right now, Saqqara could have used that. She sniffled, and cried into her pillow as the night's torches burned.

**END FLASHBACK**

Dawn barely peaked over the horizon as three men mounted horses in front of the palace. One looked up at a certain balcony, not yet touched by the sun's rays. He sighed, his eyes slightly swollen from the tears he'd spent the night before. He pulled his horse's reigns, and turned to look in the direction of the slowly rising sun. "I pray you, Ra," Amak spoke to the God. "Help her make the right decision. Please lead her down the correct the path." That said, he looked back at Saqqara's balcony once more, then turned to lead Mirad and Shunen back to Karnack. Mirad chanced a glance at the balcony as well, bowing his head to it once before following behind Shunen.

* * *

**Ok! That does it for chapter 3! Now I know this one was really long guys, but I had a lot that I wanted to get through in one chapter without leaving you hanging too much. Plus since it took so long to get this one up, felt like I should give you guys a bit more since you waited so long for it! Alright Joey, I know it's been a while, but let's hear the reviews from chapter 2!**

**Joey: You got it! Let's see, we got one here from JustJos16 again!**

**Awesome! I like her! What's it say Joey?**

**Joey. Alright, says here that she like the chapter but had some suggestions for ya. First she says that when someone new is speakin' you should start a new paragraph because it can get confusing otherwise.**

**Ooh! Great suggestion! Thanks! Just to let you know, I know I didn't do that in this chapter, but I'll start that in chapter 4 ok? This is just the way I'm used to writing because it's how all my professor's want us to write. I've got really strict writing professors since I'm getting a minor in journalism at the moment. They can be scary if you don't write the way they want you to!**

**Joey: Don't I know it! Teachers are always scary!**

**Anything else from JustJos16?**

**Joey: Yeah, she also said, "****Secondly, though you use a lot of descriptive detail, and that's one of the points that I like about this story, try not to use TOO much descriptive detail. Balance is key, since it's good to put in enough to give the reader an idea of what things look like so they feel like they're in the story. But then again, it's not necessary to describe every single detail, because readers usually like to fill in the itty-bitty blanks for themselves. For example, the first sentence in the second paragraph that describes the white shroud isn't really necessary."**

**Oh great point again! You're really good, I like you even more now! Again, it's a thing I've just gotten used to doing because of classes. I'll be sure to watch that more in the future though, so thank! Anything else from her?**

**Joey: Yep, said that she hoped the suggestions helped, and that she can't wait to read more!**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, and I can't wait to read what you have to say on this one! Anymore reviews Joey?**

**Joey: Yeah! You got a new one from potter-me- who said, "Situation? Sounds interesting, are they supposed to get married or something? Well great job I love it and I can't wait for the next chapter! )"**

**Well, I'm sure that question got answered in this chapter! Hope you both liked it, and I look forward to more reviews on this one! I'll be sure to get he new chapter up when Joey?**

**Joey: As soon as she gets her first review on this chapter! So go review it guys! Later!**

**Bye!**


	4. Getting To Know Him

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own Saqqara, Amak, Mirad and Shunen.**

**Alright! Here's chapter 4 of Heart of Gods! Thanks so much for all the quick responses to chapter 3. Meant a lot! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Silk curtains waved in the light breeze of the early morn as the sun's rays poked through them, casting a brilliant light upon the room within. The wind floated into the room as it danced toward the bed and it's groggy occupant. Seeming to chuckle a bit at her, it approached and flew around her as a soft female voice whispered to her, "Wake up, dear one. Day has come."

Saqqara stirred, and smiled at the voice she heard. Upon seeing her, wake, the light wind breathed out of the room and joined the breeze outside. She sat up in bed, yawned and stretched arms above her head. She looked about the room, only barely recalling where she was. She slid out of the bed, and walked toward the vanity, glancing out the balcony as she passed.

"My Lady?" came a young voice from the other side of the door. "Are you awake yet?" the girl questioned to the room's in habitant.

Saqqara smiled toward the door and her eyes grew soft, knowing exactly who her visitor was. "Yes, thank you. Come on in, Mana." she called to the girl

Mana happily entered, pleased that the priestess was awake, and seemingly in a good mood. "You seem better this morning! Did you sleep well?" she asked, closing the doors behind her.

"Yes, very well, thank you."

"Great! Will you join us for breakfast then?"

Saqqara paused, unsure if she should, thinking of once again having to face her father. But, as though reading her mind, Mana smiled softly and spoke. "Your father and those other two priests left already, just so that you know."

She looked up a bit shocked. "They did? Really? When?"

"Early this morning. I guess, your father thought it best to leave before you woke." she informed, a sympathetic tone to her voice. Saqqara smiled at the girl's slightly saddened demeanor, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mana." she cooed to the girl.

"You're welcome, My Lady!" Mana perked up. Saqqara laughed lightly at the youth before speaking again.

"Please, just call me Saqqara." she requested, not liking the formality, for it made her feel quite old. This made Mana's smile brighten more, and she nodded happily.

"You will join us for breakfast then?" she asked.

"Of course. Just excuse me while I get ready?"

"Sure! I'll wait outside for you so that I can lead you to the dining hall when you're ready." Mana informed.

She nodded as the girl stepped out of the room, and set about cleaning herself up and dressing. As she did so, her thoughts drifted to the young King, his warm smile appearing instantly in her mind. The thought made her smile in turn as she brushed out her long, ebony tresses. He had already shown her such kindness, and he didn't even know her. He was Pharaoh, but he acted nothing like what she had suspected a Pharaoh to behave. Though, he was quite a young Pharaoh, not but a season or so older than she. Unconsciously, she brought her hand to cheek where he'd lain his hand the night before. She rubbed the area, still feeling the warmth of his tanned flesh there upon her own. She suddenly felt her skin warm, and saw the blush staining her cheeks in the mirror. She jerked her hand away, and shook her head in an effort to rid her mind of it's current thoughts, and went about readying herself for the day.

Atem sat at the head of the long table, though not many were present, as all had their own duties within the palace. As he sat, he tapped his fingers on the table and watched the doorway anxiously. To his right, sat an empty chair, waiting for a certain priestess to use it and the seat next to it was also empty. The chair to his left, was used by Priest Set, who kept an eye on the young Pharaoh out of the corner of his view. Next to Set, was seated a young woman, who had a rather amused look about her as she watched Atem in his seat.

Footsteps could be heard from the hall, and Atem instantly sat up in his chair, eyes focused completely on the doorway. Mana entered first, winking at him before hurrying toward her seat. No sooner had she sat, than Saqqara's slender form entered the room, adorned in an ivory, silk gown that hung off her shoulders. Her golden ankh rested over her heart as always, but she wore no band upon her head. Instead choosing to let her hair cascade down her back, a couple strands gracefully laying over shoulders. She had gold bands on each wrist, and one on her upper right arm, quite modest for a priestess of her rank.

She entered the room shyly, keeping her head slightly bowed and looking intently at the knots on her sandals. Realizing that eyes were on her, her own teal pools chanced a wary glance upward, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear as she spoke. "Good morning." came her soft voice as she bowed her head to the table. All heads bowed back in turn, including Atem, though he seemed a bit lost for words at the moment.

"Come on! Sit and eat Saqqara!" Mana called to her, making her uneasiness lift a little as she smiled she smiled to her and made her way to the young girl. Atem felt a slight stab of jealousy at the fact that Mana was suddenly allowed to call her by name, but said nothing. "You sit here! Next to me and Pharaoh!" she instructed Saqqara on where to sit.

"Please, Mana." Atem spoke softly, with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. "There is no need for formalities. You know you're more than welcome to call me by name, here." He turned a smiling face to the priestess. "As are you, My Lady." he said softly, bowing his head toward her. Mana eyed him with a smirk, knowing where this was going to lead. Saqqara went wide eyed for a moment, but regained composure quickly and came to sit where she had been told.

"Forgive me, but I do not feel it to be appropriate to do so." she spoke softly as Mana began to put some food on her plate for her, who had to hide a snicker as she did so. Atem looked at her a bit shocked at her reaction, for he'd hoped she'd have been pleased by this and would ask him to do the same. Why'd she have to be so dang proper all the time? And how was it that she'd allowed Mana to call her by name, but when he'd called her, "My Lady" she'd not suggested he call her by name as well? His eyes narrowed in frustrated concentration over these questions.

Saqqara eyed him amusedly out of the corner of her vision as she ate, then turned to Mana and both girls shared in a silent snicker. Atem couldn't help but notice their silent conversation, which caused him to become even more frustrated. He began trying to think of a plan to turn things around in his favor, though he wasn't quite sure what his favor was at the moment.

"Well then," he began after clearing his throat to grab the table's attention. "My Lady, may I introduce Priest Set," he indicated the cold eyed priest that Saqqara remembered from the day before who bowed his head toward her, "The Lady Kisara," he pointed to the woman seated to next to Set who smiled and nodded to her, "And Priest Mahado should be along shortly." he concluded. She bowed her head to each in turn as they did to her, then turned to Mana.

"Priest Mahado? Isn't that your teacher you told me of, Mana?" she questioned, and Atem's eyes followed the conversation intently.

"Uh huh! That's him!" Mana replied happily. "When he gets here, I'll have to go to training." she added, significantly less enthusiasm in her voice, earning a slight chuckle from Saqqara.

"Would it be alright for me to join and watch?" she asked, and Mana perked up again, smiling.

"Sure! That'd be great! That's ok, right Atem?" she consulted him hopefully. He merely smiled, and decided now could be his chance to really talk to Saqqara.

"Of course, Mana. In fact, I'd planned on coming to observe your training today as well. That is," he turned his crimson gaze to Saqqara, " So long as you don't mind the company."

She was a bit caught off guard and nearly chocked on a grape seed. "Oh, uh, of course I don't mind!" she stammered out, earning a smile from Atem, which she returned. Mana merely smirked at the pair as she ate some bread.

"Good. I haven't watched in a while. Ah," he started as he looked up to see another priest walking into the room to take a seat next to Mana after bowing his head to Atem. "Mahado, this is Priestess Saqqara of Karnack." he informed, gesturing to her. Mahado bowed his head toward her and smiled warmly.

"A pleasure, My Lady Priestess." he informed in a warm, kindly tone. Saqqara couldn't help but smile to him as she bowed her head back to him. "I do believe I heard from the hall that both you and Atem shall be joining us to observe Mana's training?" he questioned curiously.

"Yes!" Saqqara replied happily, Mana's attitude seeming to rub off on her. "So long as it is alright with you, or course, Priest Mahado." she nodded respectively and he smiled to her.

"Of course I do not mind the company. But please, you may just call me Mahado, My Lady." he added with a slight chuckle. She beamed, and laughed bit herself.

"Alright, so long as you do the same for me." she teased him a bit.

"Saqqara it is then. " he stated with a grin, noting the slightly discouraged look on Atem's face. He chuckled inwardly at the site which Mana had also noticed and had to once again, suppress a snicker at her friend's growing jealousy.

Atem couldn't understand it. What was going on? Suddenly everyone was Saqqara's best buddy except for him! He was Pharaoh, for pity's sake! Couldn't he call her whatever he pleased? He definitely needed to change what they were calling one another by this afternoon. This was far to frustrating for him this early in the morning.

As all finished their breakfast, Mahado was the first to rise from his seat, followed by Mana and Saqqara. Set and Kisara followed, bowed their heads toward the three, then Atem, and took their leave. Saqqara watched the pair curiously, and made a mental note to figure out what the duo were exactly. After all, Kisara was not dressed as a noble or priestess, but more like a distinguished servant. But she did notice Set's arm drape across her shoulder once they were a bit down the hall, and she smiled a bit to herself.

After the pair were well out of sight, Atem rose from his seat. "Shall we go to the garden for you to train then, Mana?" he smiled happily to the youth who returned the smile before looking to Mahado.

"Indeed. Are you ready, Saqqara?" he asked of her, and she merely smiled and nodded. "Good then, off we go. Come, Mana." he called to his pupil who grabbed Saqqara and linked arms with her to proceed skipping down the hallway after him. Atem frowned slightly as the pair giggled and skipped, but followed behind them.

"Oh you're really gonna like the garden, Saqqara! Isn't she, Atem?" Mana cheered happily as she turned back to glance at her friend. He smiled and walked a bit faster to catch up and walk beside them.

"I believe so. It's quite beautiful." he replied with a bit of pride in his voice. The garden was, after all, his favorite place in all the palace. It was where he always went when he needed to be alone to think, and found it to be quite lovely.

"Oh you don't need to tell me that." Saqqara chimed in with a bit of glee in her tone. "I'm love gardens, so I know I'll enjoy it." she remarked cheerily. Atem smiled brightly. He was glad to see her so joyful now, considering the events from the day past. The circumstances had caused him to be introduced to woman who was very upset and saddened. It was nice to see her cheerful like this, and the sight of her smile seemed to warm him somehow. This woman, she was having a very, interesting, affect on the young Pharaoh, and he intended to find out why.

As they reached the garden, Saqqara's eyes widened in awe at the site before her. Shrubberies everywhere, with so many different colored flowers, many she knew she'd never seen before in her life. There were a few scattered ponds, with water lilies and lotus flowers all about them. A few elegantly decorated stone benches stood around the area, and as Mahado and Mana made their way to a clear spot to begin training, she spotted a particular bench a few paces away from them next to one of the ponds, shaded from the sun's rays.

"Now you just sit there and watch me be fantastic!" Mana winked and giggled as she watched Saqqara take a seat on the bench. She also let slip a sly smirk in Atem's direction as he made to sit next to her.

"You got it, Mana!" she replied to the girl and smiled as she sat. She watched as Atem came to sit next to her, and she smiled to him as he did so. He returned the soft smile, and made himself comfortable next to her.

"Do you, like the garden, My Lady?" he asked of her in low, warm tone.

"Oh yes!" she replied grinning. "It's beautiful! I've never seen so many different flowers!" she added in amazement. Atem's smile widened.

"Yes, this happens to be my favorite place in the whole palace." he informed her as he looked around them.

'Is it." she stated, more than asked. "I can understand why. It's very peaceful." She then closed her eyes, letting a passing breeze flow through her hair. Atem watched with interest, and a gazed in awe at the beauty before him.

When the wind stopped and she opened her eyes to see him staring, she let out a silent gasp, blushed and hurriedly looked at the ground. This shook him from his stupor, and noting her expression, chuckled a bit. Hearing this, she looked up and smiled shyly as she began playing with a strand of her hair. Her teal orbs followed his of crimson intently, until a pair of butterflies caught her eye and she smiled warmly as she watched them. Anything to keep her from staring at the Pharaoh.

"So," Atem spoke cautiously, deciding to break the silence. "Did you sleep well?" he asked in earnest, earning another smile from her that made his heart skip.

"Yes, thank you, My Pharaoh." she nodded as she informed. He smiled, but sighed a bit as he placed a hand on top of the one of hers that wasn't fidgeting with her hair, causing her to emit a light gasp.

"Please, My Lady. I beg you drop the formalities and simply call me Atem?" he pleaded to her, truly wishing for her to use his name. A slight tremor ran through her body, but she managed to smile at him quite brightly.

"Why does Pharaoh wish for such?" she played with him. He kept his hand on hers, and smirked a bit.

"Well to be quite honest, you're making me feel rather old." he jested back, to which she laughed lightly.

"Does Pharaoh believe that calling me, 'My Lady', all the time does not make me feel old?" she continued to tease him, adding mock seriousness to her tone.

"Well then," he acted taken aback and raised his hand from hers, to place it once again upon her cheek. "Will thou permit me to call you by your first name?" he whispered deeply to her. Her heart raced, a slight tremor shot through her body, and though her flesh felt warmed, goose bumps had risen all across her body, her teal orbs quite wide. Satisfied with the affect he'd taken on her, he waited patiently for a reply, though his own heart was racing itself.

"Of course." her voice squeaked out and she cleared her throat, regaining her composure. She smirked slightly at him as she continued. "If that is what you wish," she paused, and he was about to say that his wish did not matter, and that what she wished was important, but he was stopped cold when she added, "Atem." in a low, whispered tone of which only he would be able to hear. Now it was his turn to look shocked, for his heart to skip and race, and goose bumps to steal across his flesh. He quickly came out of it though, and retuned her smirk.

"Very well, Saqqara." he replied in what could easily have been called a seductive tone. Without their noticing it, their bodies had scooted closer together as they'd talked. His hand was still on her cheek, and their faces were only a few inches a part. Enough that no one would think anything would happen, but also enough that any person would be a bit more than tempted to take the opportunity. And tempted the young King was as her teal eyes pierced into his crimson ones. Something about this woman pulled him in, and held his attention hostage. Their noses so close to touching, he almost wanted to…

"AWW!! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!" Mana cheered at the scene from only a few feet away. Mahado smirked at the pair, knowing that if Mana hadn't spoken, something very interesting may have happened. But, as soon as her voice had pierced the quiet that had come over them, both gave a bit of a jump and Saqqara almost fell of the bench as she let out a little squeak. Atem's hand left her cheek as he gave a slight start at the interruption, backed away a bit and cleared his throat.

"Training going well, Mana?" the slightest hint of irritation in his voice. She smirked at the question and watched Saqqara shake herself out of the trance that Atem had sent her into.

"Uh huh!" she replied simply. She and Mahado shared a playful look, for both knew, things were about to get far more interesting in the palace.

* * *

**Ok! That's it for chapter 4! Hope everyone liked it. Ok, you know the drill! Joey, talk to me baby!**

**Joey: Ya got three reviews! People really seem ta like the story, Rin!**

**Yayness! First review?**

**Joey: It's from Divine-Dreamer who says, "Hey, this sounds really interesting so far.You've set up a good beginning, but just to say, you might have overdone the description slightly, there is a lot of detail that emphasizes the minor subjects a bit too much.The character description is really good though. You've really emphasized on Saqqara's physical features and part of her personality, as a rather reserved person.Mana is a very lively person in the Millennium Arc, but I think that has more to do with playfulness rather then everlasting happiness. The happiness you've emphasized is a good trait of hers, but don't overdo it. She does have to be normal person happy too sometimes.Keep this story going, it's doing well so far!"**

**Yeah, I'd been told before about my over-descriptiveness, and like I'd said before, college professors are strict! But I tried really hard to tone it down a lot in this chapter. As for Mana, of course she's gotta be all happy/hyper at the beginning! She's trying to convince Saqqara to stay with he best tool she has at her disposal: Hyper activeness! But she is toned down a bit in this chapter. Next?**

**Joey: Ya got one from potter-me- again saying, "Wow I never though she would react like that! But I guess it's only obvious, she was lied to. I love Mana she makes everything a lot less sad, and it looks like the pharaoh might be getting crush on someone! ) Well I'm glad your better, and I really like this chapter can't wait for the next one!!"**

**Oh wow! Guess you really liked it, thanks! Yeah, being lied to by your dad, not fun. Poor Saqqara, right? You said three, right, Joey?**

**Joey: Yep, yer third is from anoder new reader named LadyTsubasa who says "Oh! I love this story so far! It's difficult to find a well-written Atem/YamiOC fanfic. So, of course, reading yours has been a treat for me! I can't wait to read your next chapter! Update ASAP!P.S.Is Set conspiring against Atem? Please say it isn't so!! Why can't they be on good terms? Set could be the one who helps Atem stay focused in regards to Saqqara. He could do the same for Saqqara, too--in regards to her feelings for Atem. His cold and detached demeanor would go well with this role, I think... You've already shown that Set does care for Atem on some level by having him hope that Saqqara chooses to stay "for Atem's sake". I dunno... This is just a suggestion. I just like it when Set is written to be cold and detached. He can be very amusing with this personality. I hope he isn't really evil…"**

**I'm glad you like it so much! I know it's hard to find OC pairings with Atem, so I just wrote one myself! Yay! You like Set too! **

**Joey: glares Why is what I'd like ta know…**

**Laughs Oh shush Joey, we all know you have a secret crush on him winkJoey: blush I DO NOT!!**

**But yeah, hope you like that I'm bringing Kisara into it! Well that's it now so, take it away Joey!**

**Joey: On it! You like it? You wanna anoder chapter? Then review it and Rin'll update! Later!**


	5. A Gift Horse

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I only own Saqqara, Amak, Mirad and Shunen.**

**Yeah I know I'd said it was supposed to be up last night. But you know what? I found a really great fan fiction that I wanted to read so blah! It took me a while, 11 LONG chapters. Anyway! Thanks for all the support you've been giving on the story and here we go with chapter 5!**

* * *

The rest of Saqqara's first full day in the palace was spent being given a tour with Mana and Atem. Well, more like Mana dragging her all over creation and Atem struggling to keep up with the two girls. But Saqqara was in love with the structure she was being shown. It held such beauty and aura, and she was finding herself in sheer awe.

"Mana!" called a cool woman's voice as they rounded another corner, causing the brown-haired youth to stop abruptly. The sudden stop almost made Saqqara crash into her back, but she luckily caught herself in time. She looked to who had called her new friend, to see the priestess from yesterday walking toward them. She found her to be very beautiful, and found her eyes instantly pulled to the necklace that bore the eye about her neck.

Mana smiled happily to the priestess. "Hey Isis!" she called. "What's up?" she questioned, wondering why she had been sought out.

The priestess now identified as Isis, returned Mana's smile, and spoke in a soft tone to the young girl. "Mahado is looking for you." she quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Says you still haven't completed your chores?" she teased.

Mana's "happy-go-lucky" attitude dropped immediately. Did she really have to go do her silly chores? She sighed in defeat, however, and let go of Saqqara's hand as she turned a lazily irritated gaze to her and Atem. "Alright, I guess I gotta go." she said in a bored tone. "But we'll play later?" she turned a bit hopefully to Saqqara, who merely smiled and nodded. "Ok!" she remarked, a bit more cheerily as she ran off to find her teacher.

Saqqara's full attention was now given to the woman named Isis before her, and she smiled, bowing her head respectfully. Isis smiled back at the younger priestess, and took great note of the way Atem watched her, his intense, crimson eyes never venturing from the younger woman's form. She toyed with him a bit, clearing her throat to pull him out of his daydreams.

Atem shook his head upon hearing the sound, and smiled as he placed a hand on Saqqara's shoulder to get her attention. "Saqqara, this is Priestess Isis, and one of my most trusted friends." he informed her before looking to Isis. "Isis, this is Priestess Saqqara." he introduced as he rather reluctantly removed his hand from the younger's shoulder.

Both women smiled at one another, bowing their heads in turn. Isis found the woman before her to be quite different from the other's in the palace. She could sense her kindness, and compassion for all life around her. Still, the vision the Millennium Necklace had given her earlier that morning of the girl unnerved her, though she did well to hide such feelings. She saw no evil or ill intention in Saqqara, and knew that her visions could be very misleading as they only offered a small glimpse and not all the facts of a situation. She hardly felt the girl standing before her, would get into such a situation on purpose.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Priestess Isis." Saqqara smiled to the older woman in front of her.

"As it is you, Lady Priestess." Isis replied warmly. She, like the others, was quite happy to see the girl's spirits lifted so considerably, as opposed to yesterday. "You may simply call me Isis." she added in kind gesture. This caused Saqqara's smile to widen a bit.

"I thank you, Isis." she nodded. "And Saqqara suits me just fine, thanks." she added with a small giggle.

Isis also let out a small laugh at this. No, this young woman posed no threat to the kingdom, though her vision may have suggested otherwise. But today, it did not matter, for she could tell that it would be a good deal in the future before that vision would come to pass. She instead turned her attention toward Atem. "Giving our visitor a tour, My Pharaoh?" she asked kindly.

Atem merely smiled and nodded, knowing that Isis was not one to call him by name, and when it was she, he didn't really mind it. It suited her, and calling him Atem for her usually meant something was wrong, or that she'd had a particularly unsettling vision.

"It' all very beautiful." Saqqara chimed in, wanting to voice her immediate liking of her surroundings. After all, she had noticed through the day that the more she'd praised what she was shown, the brighter Atem's smile seemed to become. Though, why she sought to please him so was beyond her. He was having a strange affect on her, and it was causing her to act very not like herself. But she would worry about that right now.

"I'm glad you like it." Isis's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Enjoy the rest of your tour, for I have some duties to attend to." she nodded once again the Saqqara, then to Atem. "My Pharaoh." she added, and he nodded back to her. With that, she went on her way to return to her quarters.

"She seems quite nice." Saqqara noted out loud as her eyes followed the woman's disappearing form.

"Yes." Atem spoke, letting her know that her assessment was indeed correct. But his eyes suddenly shot wide as realization dawned on him. Mana had gone to do her chores, and Isis had her own duties to see to. They were alone for the first time all day, and he could now be free to speak without interruption, like the one that had occurred in the garden. He recalled the missed opportunity with distaste. He hadn't quite sure what he had been about to do before Mana had yelled, but he was quite sure he'd wanted to do it, whatever it was. After all, he'd been going blindly on instinct, and the last thing he remembered was that their noses had been about to touch…

"Atem?" a concerned voice cooed softly to him, breaking him away from his musings. He looked up, meeting her teal gaze. "Are you alright?" she questioned. He'd gone awfully quiet there, and had been looking down with an odd look about him. She could have sworn she'd also seen a blush stain his cheeks momentarily, but it was probably just the way the light had been hitting him.

"Fine." he smiled to her. "I was just thinking about where to show you next. After all, you've seen practically the whole palace now. Any requests?" he proposed, for perhaps she had somewhere or something in particular she wanted to see?

And indeed she did, but she felt slightly embarrassed asking to go see it. She had been about to ask Mana if they could go there, but now that it was just she and Atem, she found she was a bit unsure of voicing the request that lingered on her tongue.

Noticing her slight uneasiness, as she'd once again began playing with a strand of her hair, her gaze cast downward shyly, Atem smiled. "Wherever it is, I'd be happy to show you." he informed her, warmth in his voice.

She looked up, but still gave a slightly sheepish smile. Well, might as well just ask and get it over with. "Well, there is one place, though it may seem a bit odd of me to ask to see it." she spoke slowly, trying to formulate her request properly. Atem's crimson gaze was making this difficult however, as for some odd reason her knees were feeling a bit, weak?

"Where might that be?" he asked of her curiously.

"The, well," she blushed a bit, looking down once more. "Stables?" she asked shyly.

Atem wanted to laugh, not for thinking this to be very odd, but because he didn't see why she'd felt so uneasy about such a request. He'd had a feeling she wanted to see the horses after she and Mana had carried on a conversation about how one of the mares was pregnant, and rather close to giving birth. Saqqara had seemed very intrigued by it, and from that moment he'd planned on taking her down to the stables later on.

He merely smiled to her and held out his hand for her to take. "I'd be happy to lead you there, Saqqara." he informed, waiting for her to take his hand.

She looked up smiling, happy that he had not found this strange of her. She loved animals, especially horses, and Mana had told her one was close to giving birth. "Thank you." she replied gratefully and accepted his hand as she slipped hers to his. The contact was almost enough to make her knees give out entirely, as it sent a slight shock up her arm and down her spine. Atem felt the same jolt, but both did well at hiding the surge of electricity that had just passed between them, for neither thought the other had felt it.

Holding his hand, she fell into stride next to him as they walked through the halls. He wasn't holding her hand simply for the sake of holding it and letting their clutched hands fall at their sides, but using it to guide her. In fact, he wasn't really holding her hand at all, but keeping his hand level, just below her shoulder, his palm facing upward allowing her hand to lay flat atop his. His fingers were curled up just enough to hold her hand in place. It was an almost noble gesture, one the likes of which she'd seen before as she recalled Mirad leading around that new trainee girl back in Karnack. She had teased her childhood friend about his obvious crush, but he'd of course forcefully denied having such feelings, though it was written in the red stain on his cheeks that the accusation was correct.

Karnack, her mind drifted to her home, wondering what the aforementioned priest might be doing right now. Perhaps he was indeed with that new girl again, and the thought made her smile a bit in spite of herself as she was led through the halls.

Atem chanced glances at her now and again as they walked, noting that she had slipped into her own thoughts as her gaze remained straight, but distant. Her teal eyes were a bit glazed, and she seemed to be in her own world at the moment. He knew that look well, for he was quite accustomed to slipping into his own thoughts often as well. Though, he was usually shaken from them, rather violently at times, by his considerably more serious cousin.

Daylight assaulted them as the descended the stone steps to where the stables stood. Catching the distinguishable scent wafting into her nose, Saqqara was shaken from her thoughts as she perked her head up in the direction of the structure. She smiled gleefully as the sound of soft whinnying that carried to her ears. Atem noted happily the instant joy that the creature's presence seemed to have brought over her, and led he the rest of the way to the small building.

As they approached, some of the horses raised their heads to view who was entering, most returning to their hay or oats after identifying the visitors. But Saqqara took special note of the one who's eyes did not leave hers from the moment she entered. She smiled to the creature, who appeared to smile back to her as she approached it. She stepped forward toward the animal, slowly and carefully, noting the swollen abdomen the looked about ready to pop from the pressure. She smiled warmly at the expectant mother, whose large head nodded to her, signifying she would allow the approach.

She got closer, and entered the stall as the mare backed up to permit her entrance. She surveyed the large equine before her, taking in every aspect of it. The motherly glow that the horse possessed shown off of her frame brilliantly, complimenting the pure white of her white hair that coated her body. Her neck twitched, causing the ivory mane to swish through the air, and her tail followed suit, batting away the ever present flies. Saqqara reached a hand forth, stopping her movement just shy of the mare's muzzle, allowing her to choose to be touched or not. The young priestess found her teal eyes being held in an amber gaze that watched that hand with curiosity. She soon felt the velvety texture of the horse's nose pushing against her palm, urging her to make physical contact. She smiled at the affectionate mare, and did as was being asked of her by gently rubbing the soft, hair covered forehead, while moving forward enough so that her other hand could pet up and down the animal's slender, but muscular, neck.

She was captivated by the creature in front of her, and it was clear that the horse was just as interested in her. Each surveyed the other under warm eyes, and Saqqara soon found the horse nuzzling her face as she felt warm breath on her cheek. She giggled a bit, and the amber orbs warmed with a smile as she continued her minstrations.

Atem could only stand and watch in awe at the sight before him. He knew this white mare well, for his tail bone still felt sore from the last time he'd tried to ride her. She'd been brought back from the desert during one of his afternoon rides along the Nile. He'd found her malnourished to the point her rib cage was clearly showing through her, at that time, tough, leathery hide. What hair she'd had on her body was matted, tangled and muddy, her mane and tail in the same poor condition. Her amber eyes had been sullen, tired and lost.

Upon her return to health, he'd hoped she would allow him to ride her. Oh yeah, that'd gone over quite well with her. As soon as he'd approached her, she glared him down, snapped her teeth and even spit at him as though she were a common camel. He'd eventually mounted her, with great difficulty, and she'd proceeded to jump about wildly in a desperate attempt to buck him off. Well, that attempt had worked. Mere seconds after mounting, he'd found himself flying through the air like a child's doll and landing, rather unceremoniously, into a pile of manure. He hadn't been able to sit comfortably for a week after that…

Yet, here she was now, accepting the tender care and touch of Saqqara as though she were one of her own species. He smiled at the pair, and was beginning to understand just why the young woman had the affect she did on him. For it seemed, she always had an interesting affect on those around her. Of course, what he was starting to feel for her was quite different from the way the horse felt, but still, it connected on some level. He just continued to watch as Saqqara turned a smiling face back to him, pleased with the reaction that the soon-to-be-mother had given her. He returned the smile, his gaze following her as she retreated from the stall, and seemed to begin looking for something.

"Aha!" was soon uttered, but quietly, as she headed straight for a midnight black stallion right next to the ivory mare. Her smile brightened once more as she stepped toward the robust male. As she approached, he emitted a small whinny, accepting her presence with ease. He moved his large body to one side of the stall to allow her to enter, which she did upon his body-language-fed invitation. She found an entirely ebony, sky blue-eyed, very proud, stallion, his head held high to enunciate his currently inflated ego. His sleek, black body shown as though glazed in the sunlight that entered his stall.

"So, this is Daddy?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly to observe the mare's answer to the question. The white female nodded her head a few times, and the male kicked his front right hoof out, merely to bring it back down to grind a bit into the ground beneath him. A reaffirming gesture to show that he of course, knew exactly who he was, and that he knew the foul growing inside that mare was his. Saqqara giggled a bit at his testosterone induced movement. She stepped toward him, and he knelt his head down to accept her hand on his forehead.

Once again, Atem found himself watching wide-eyed at the scene. This woman, she held some sort of power of any creature she came into contact with. This stallion, he'd actually bitten Set once, and incident which had left the priest with a bleeding hand and giggle-fitted pair of teenage females. Kisara, of course, had apologized for laughing at him, but Mana simply hadn't been able to help her laughter.

After patting down the male some more, she stepped out and returned to the pregnant female. Both gazed into one another's eyes, a silent conversation traveling between the two, until the human spoke in a quiet enough tone that only the mare would be able to hear her.

"What do you think," she began quietly, barely moving her lips. "Do you want me to stay here?" she questioned the horse, whose only response was a slight inclination of the head. This caused a light chuckle to emit from Saqqara before she continued. "I'll make a deal with you." she bartered, a smirk playing with her mouth. "If you give birth by week's end, I'll take it as a sign from the Gods themselves, that I should stay and accept Pharaoh's offer." Amber eyes clouded over, as though in thought. "Do we have a deal?" Saqqara finished, eyeing the animal and waiting for her answer. The clouding left, and the mare nodded again.

She gave her a final pat on the head, and stepped out of the stall to face Atem, who had been leaning on one of the support beams. She smiled to him, and he returned the gesture, standing fully to face her.

"Thank you." she spoke softly. "She's going to make a great mother." she added, giving a last glance back to the mare. She had to suppress her laughter when the stallion gave an insistent neigh to be included. "And you'll make a wonderful father." she managed to chuckle out, to which he gave a pleased nod of his head.

Atem smiled warmly, and guided her out of the stables and back toward the main palace. As they exited, they realized how late it was, as the sun was well passed it's midpoint in the sky. It had to be very close to dinner by now.

"I suggest we get back inside for the night's meal." Atem spoke as he went back to holding her hand in the same manner as before. She smiled thankfully and nodded. She had grown quite hungry since the bit of bread they had eaten with Mana earlier.

She chanced a glance back to the stable, and silently prayed to her guide. I'm trusting your judgment on this. I know you'll lead me down the right path, My Lord. As she ended her silent prayer, and large jackal walked from around the side of the stable, nodded it's head, and disappeared. She smiled, and turned her head back to follow Atem back into the palace.

* * *

**Ok! That's it for chapter 5. Hope everyone liked it and…Uh, baby? What are you doing?**

**Joey: (mouth full of food) Wurt? Yer made me 'ungry!**

**(laughs) Wow, you have a one track mind!**

**Joey: (scowls) You want yer reviews or not?**

**Oh! Yes! Please do voice them!**

**Joey: A'right, ya got one from Divine-Dreamer who says, "Ha! I love Mana's role in this chapter, she's so mischievous! This story is blooming very well, and you've toned down description to a good degree. I love Saqqara, she's got the sort of personality I envy on having. Is she a little less shy later though? Just an idea, maybe Kisara could also be another close friend of Saqqara, the calmer friend who gives good love advice or something? I don't know, just a thought.It's great so far, keep going!"**

**Awe! Thank you so much! I'm flattered that you envy her personality, as it's modeled after my own! Next one Joey?**

**Joey: Last one, from potter-me- who said, "Lol, aww the whole palace is going to have a show! I love how Atem is jealous it's so funny you always imagine him like the put together person. ) can't wait for the next one! (love the SetoxKisara bit)"**

**Yeah even Pharaoh can have his off days! Especially when the woman he's got these weird, unexplainable feelings for is totally ignoring his attempts at affection, or at least toying with him haha.**

**Joey: (pouts) Ya do that ter me all time…**

**Awe! You know I love you! (kisses)**

**Joey: (smiles) Ok! Leave us alone to be private and go review dis chapter so she can post anot'er one!**


End file.
